My love
by LovelessAyami
Summary: Por cosas de la vida tienes que separarte del amor de tu vida, dime, ¿Qué harías? ¿Matar? ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Suicidarte? Pésimo summary, lo se ewe Créditos: Trey Parker y Matt
1. Inicio

**Hola *música de fondo* No planeaba escribir nada ni cosas así ya que solo me limitaba a leer los fanfics desde mi celular pero me dieron ganas de escribir uno y la idea original no tenia nada que ver con esto pero pensé y pues YOLO.**

**Espero que les guste y si no pues igual (?) Bah, no importa solo...disfrútenlo (?) .w.**

**Créditos : South Park no pertenece junto con sus personajes. Esta geniosa serie le pertenece a rey Parker y Matt**

* * *

-Tweek…-llamo un pelinegro viendo a su mejor amigo, un frágil rubio que no dejaba de temblar sin soltar su fiel termo de café recién hecho.

-Tweek…-ahora llamo un castaño moviendo su mano frente a su rostro.

-¡PUTA MADRE, TWEEK! –grito exasperado Craig, desde que había empezado el puto receso su amigo no se había movido aunque su cuerpo no paraba de temblar y salía uno que otro quejido.

-Y-yo…necesito d-decirles ¡GAH! Que…q-quiero decir…

-Tranquilízate, Tweek –hablo un moreno, que durante toda la "pelea" no había dicho nada.- Respira, y trata de decirnos

-Y-yo...no sé cómo decirlo pero t-tendré que…que ¡Ngh!

La campana empezó a sonar, eso indicaba que ya se había terminado el aunque el Team Craig tenia aun comido en sus charolas, el castaño, de nombre Clyde, tomo todos los tacos que podía sus manos tomar y se los metió en su boca sin importarle si se ahogaba. Primero acabo con su charola para luego devorar la de su amigo afroamericano, gano las miradas de toda su mesa incluso la de mesas ajenas.

-Acabaras siendo como Cartman…-murmuro Craig mirando con asco a su "amigo"

-"Salvado por…la campana" –pensó Tweek levantándose.

-Kyle, quiero hablar contigo – Stan caminaba hacia su amigo, que se encontraba guardando unos libros en su casillero. Este se voltio a verlo y le sonrió.

-Claro, Stan, ¿Qué sucede? –respondió guardando sus últimos libros y lo cerro.

-Me voy a mudar –soltó sin pensar la reacción de su amigo, aunque eso le importaba muy poco.

Hace algunos meses Stan había cambiado mucho y esta vez no se trataba de otro ataque de "cínico de mierda" como cuando eran niños, no esta vez su amargura contra su amigo tenía nombre y apellido pero no, no hablamos de la zorra de Wendy, sino de un chico algo…

-¿P-porque? –el pobre empezaba a tartamudear notando su tristeza y preocupación en su voz. Oh querido, si supieras que "los mejores súper amigos" no existía en el lenguaje de Stan.

-Mis padres…hicieron un negocio –dio un largo suspiro. Arg, como le exasperaba en algunas ocasiones tener que explicarle el porqué de su vida.- El punto es que me iré con la familia Tweak, dentro de un mes –explico encogiéndose de hombros y se dispuso a irse sin esperar tan siquiera una respuesta.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola *saluda gaymente***

**Créditos : South Park no pertenece junto con sus personajes. Esta geniosa serie le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Por Craig:

Hace días que Tweek ha estado actuando raro, no entendía por qué además de que siempre estaba con el marica de Stanley dejándome solo y no, los idiotas de Clyde y Token no contaban como compañía.

Harto de que estuviese evitándome decidí confrontarlo. Él no podía ignorarme porque yo le…yo le… ¡Porque era mi puto amigo!

-Tweek Tweak –le acorrale contra los casilleros tirando su termo de café al piso teniendo como respuesta un quejido y sentir su cuerpo temblar debajo del mío, aunque se sentía bien… ¡Mierda! Contrólate Craig.

-¡Gah! C-craig...- le miro a los ojos y pude notar como pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus grandes ojos verdes

-Dime porque putas me ignoras –le dije sin rodeos, directo al grano como todo un Tucker.

Nos quedamos en silencio minutos, incluso todo la campana que indicaba otra clase y aun así no nos movimos hasta que soltó un suspiro y acerco su rostro al mío.

Él se estaba… ¿Él iba a...? No, no podía ser que fuese a aunque bueno, ese era mi puto sueño desde que nos "reconciliamos".

-Me mudare…- se quedó caer en mi abrazándome mojando mi playera por las lágrimas, ahora entendía por qué su distanciamiento, no sabía cómo decirlo pero no.. ¡NO! Él no podía mudarse, debía estar…yo debí decirle…

Lo empuje con fuerza tirándolo al piso, ¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer? Mi pequeño, mi Tweek… ¡Arg!

-L-lo siento Tweekers –le susurre intentado arreglarlo pero el solamente se quedó de rodillas aun llorando y viendo hacia el piso. ¿Debía decirle ahora lo que siento? Lo acabas de lastimar, maldito. Me puso de concluyas casi a su altura aunque el fuese más bajo que yo, lo pegue a mí y expire su olor; ese olor a cafeína tan usual, ama ese olor que despertaba cosas que no había sentido pero… Tweekers- T-te amo.

* * *

**Demasiado corto, lo se pero esto es lo que mi pequeño cerebro puede hacer a las 11:30 de la noche ewe Bueno... Gracias (?)**


	3. Bunny

**Créditos : South Park no pertenece junto con sus personajes. Esta geniosa serie le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt**

**C-han chan chan nunca escribo Bunny**

**-Nunca escribes nada…**

**-Cállate, bueno no esta tan mala, según yo aunque bueno sé que lo está(?) y si no escribí donde tienen cosas ewe, ¿Por qué? Porque soy malo para esas cosas, ya lo dije .w. Bah, como sea.**

* * *

Ese día el hijo de los Stochts (Lol, no se escribirlo D: ) se había enfermado incapaz de poder asistir a sus clase pero su gran pervertido amigo decidió ir a visitarlo para "pasarle los apuntes" y de paso poder cogérselo saber cómo se encontraba.

A paso lento hizo su viaje a la casa de su amigo, dio tres golpes a la puerta y para sorpresa nadie contesto ni abrió aunque el carro familiar se encontraba estacionado. En su interior rogaba que Butters no hubiese tenido un ataque de ira y los hubiera…

-¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA, LEOPOLDO BUTTERS STOTCH! –grito enojado dándole repetidamente muchos golpes a la puerta. No importaba si le arrestaban por perturbar a la comunidad o cualquier estupidez que se les ocurriera, lo único que quería es que su… que Butters estuviese bien y sin cualquier rastro de culpa.

Continuo golpeando la puerta por un tiempo sin notar que Butters se había asustado y hecho un vistazo sin saber que su amigo le pego un puñetazo en la cara tirando su manta y su taza de chocolate caliente. Kenny al notarlo se asustó y se puso a gritar como loco, quizá los rubios tenían una maldición de gritar como paranoicos; casi como Tweek.

-¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡PERDONAME! –grito asustado cargándolo como princesa cerrando la puerta con su trasero, corrió hacia las escaleras y entro en su cuarto sorprendiéndose de que estaba oscuro, sin importarle prende la luz (Quien sabe cómo...~) y recuesta su pequeño.

*Minutos después de sufriente para Kenny*

El menor de los rubios abrió los ojos encontrándose de nuevo en su cuarto, ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Soltó un gemido al estirar su cuerpo e intento incorporarse solamente se sentó en su cama y noto a alguien dormido en el piso cerca de la puerta, asustado grito con todas sus fuerzas e inútilmente trata de ponerse en modo de defensa.

El otro rubio se levanta de golpe pegándose contra la puerta, se arrastra por el piso y se acerca a Butters. Ya tranquilo se sienta cerca de él acariciándole la mejilla provocando un sonrojo en su rostro.

-Lo siento, Butters –se disculpó aun acariciándole. En el rostro se podía apreciar un moretón en lo que era su nariz y su mejilla.

-N-no tienes p…-callo de inmediato notando un dolor punzante en el lugar donde Kenny hizo presión.

-Lo siento –repitió acercando su rostro al menor dándole ligeros besos en el moretón, bajo lentamente hacia su cuello y con cuidado se acostó arriba suyo. El pobre gemía con cada beso además de que si le agregaras las manos hábiles de Kenny pasando por su cuerpo.

-¡BUTTERS! –escucharon un grito proveniente de abajo y rápidamente Kenny dio un suspiro y se alejó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Mañana vendré a verte –dijo antes de salir por la ventana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola *carita feliz* okno._. Gracias por tu comentario, no pensaba seguirla realmente...pero gracias, me animo mucho.**

**Créditos : South Park no pertenece junto con sus personajes. Esta geniosa serie le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt**

* * *

***Semanas antes***

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a Craig, Token? –pregunto un castaño dándole una mordida a su taco. Era raro verlo sin atragantarse o quitarles la comida a sus amigos.

-No, es decisión de Tweek –respondió después de pensarlo. A ellos no les importaba decirle a su líder pero se trata de sus dos amigos, y si Tweek no decisión hacerlo fue por miedo o porque tenía que prepararse mentalmente para...soltarlo.

-Pero no puedo –soltó y de sus ojos salieron algunas lágrimas para terminar llorando en el pecho de su amigo- La semana pasada Craig me quito mis tacos y se los dio al gordo de Cartman solamente porque estaba con Tweek –Estúpido, pensaba Craig y de que debería formar su propio taller de teatro junto con la zorra de Wendy.

-Bueno ya conoces a Craig…-murmuro tratando de defenderlo pero claramente ese día su novio llego gritando para que lo salvaran a su clase sin importarle el maestro y se puso de rodillas en el piso; era una escena que traba de olvidar sin mucho éxito.

-Tweek…-se escuchó la nasal voz de su lugar que caminaba junto a un rubio con una expresión de frustración.

El mencionado no digo ni una palabra y se sentó en una mesa junto con sus amigos; para ser exactos; frente Clyde. El pelinegro miro a su amigo dándole una sonrisa sádica, esas que con solo verlas sabes que te va a pasar y como un buen cobarde este salió corriendo gritando como si lo fuesen a matar…pero se trata de Craig, que es casi lo mismo.

Su novio, Token, dio un suspiro y vio a Craig con cara de reproche. No era la primera vez ya que desde que Tweek les platico que se iba a estado jodiendo a Clyde.

-Craig, debes dejar a Clyde –menciono dando otro suspiro

-Yo no hice nada –se defendió riendo aunque…era raro verlo reír- ¿Verdad, Tweekers? – Este lo miro asustado dando un grito jalando su cabello con un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo.- No hagas eso…-agrego reganándolo tomando con delicadeza sus muñecas.

-C-craig…-dijo en voz baja sintiendo sus ojos humedecer. ¿Cómo él podía ser tan inhumano como para dejarlo? Craig siempre estuvo para él y dejarlo de esa manera era doloroso- ¡CRAIG!

-Tranquilizate, Tweekers –Si le veías bien podías notar que sus fracciones siempre parecían "normales" aunque su tono de voz era de preocupación.

-¡L-LO ¡Gah! ¡Mucha presión! –Grita soltándose del agarre y sigue jalando su cabello con fuerza- ¡LO SIENTO! –dicho esto salió corriendo llorando como un niño pequeño se tratase dejando sorprendidos a toda la cafetería, incluido a sus dos amigos además del que cuchicheo no se hizo esperar.


End file.
